


Double Special

by queen_scribbles



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Felix has never been one to shy away from showering Janine in affection. Her birthday falling on Valentine's Day is just an excuse toreallygo all out.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville
Kudos: 3





	Double Special

The hands that settled over Janine’s eyes would have caught her slightly more off-guard if their owner had managed to keep from snickering on his approach.

“Guess who-?” he whispered, and she smiled at the endearment he just managed to keep himself from including.

“Hmmm,” Janine mused in exaggerated thought. “Tina?”

His hands shook with his held back laughter. “Nope. Try again.”

She chuckled and tapped a finger against her chin. “Verda?”

“Uh-uh. C’mon, you’re supposed to be a _detective_ ,” he teased, breath whispering against the shell of her ear in a way that made her spine tingle.

Janine bit back a grin and pushed out of the chair, impressed when his hands stayed close over her eyes without throwing off her balance as she stood and stepped sideways so the chair wasn’t between them. “ _Oohhh_. Mason?”

## “ _ **Janine**_.”

She laughed as she spun on one heel and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ah, _Felix._ Why didn’t you say so?”

Felix rolled his eyes and tried to pout, but couldn’t even hold it a full two seconds. It turned to a grin as his hands trailed down to settle on her waist. “Are you always so bad at guessing games, babe?”

“Only when I’m teasing,” Janine said with a wink, hands cupping his jaw to pull him in for a kiss.

Felix leaned into it, and they both gave soft moans as the gentle kiss went deeper and more passionate than she’d initially intended. “... _Firework_ s,” he murmured through his breathless grin when they parted. “Still like fireworks.”

She gave a breathless laugh of her own in agreement as she rested her forehead against his. “So, to what do I owe this lovely surprise?”

“Surprise? Janine, as you are aware”--a pointed glance at her candy heart-patterned dress and cheerful red cardigan-- “it’s _Valentine’s Day_.”

“So it is,” Janine smiled, her fingers rubbing lightly over the nape of his neck.

“Our _first_ Valentine’s Day.” Felix emphasized, then leaned in for a quick kiss before continuing, “And also your birthday.”

She snorted a quiet laugh. “Every year, yes.”

“But the first one since we started dating. So are you really surprised I wanted to see you today?” He grinned playfully and kissed her forehead. “With it being all double special for us and everything, I thought maybe on such a special day, you’d want to spend part of it with me after being cooped up in your office wading through paperwork all day.”

“Hmm, that does sound appealing,” Janine said lightly. “Since today’s just the _specialest_ of days. Did you have any ideas?”

“Eh, one or two,” Felix said, unmistakable mischief in his voice.

She grinned at the thought of what that mischief promised and stole another kiss. “Just let me save this report and turn off my computer and we can go.”

Felix let his hands slide from her hips so she could sit at her desk again, nearly bouncing in anticipation as he waited. Janine didn’t hold them up long; today had been the sort that dragged ridiculously, and she was all too happy putting it behind her. She finished the sentence she’d been working on when he walked in, saved the report, and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair as she stood.

“All set,” she confirmed when he looked at her expectantly. Felix was halfway across the station before she had her coat on. “All set but not as fast as you!” Janine called after him, catching Tina’s laugh and giving one of her own as she hurried after him.

“Sorry,” Felix said with a sheepish chuckle. “Just excited.”

“You two have fun!” Tina called after them as they exited the station, grinning in a way that made Janine think she _knew something_.

Maybe, she mused a few moments later, that _something_ had to do with the _gigantic_ white teddy bear stuffed in the passenger seat of her car. After a few seconds gaping at her stowaway, with a ribbon tied round its neck and _ **I LUV U**_ embroidered on one paw, she whirled around to face her once-again grinning boyfriend. “Felix, how-?”

“Tina knows where you keep you emergency key, babe,” he reminded her. “And _loves_ helping with cheesy romantic stuff.”

“Ah, _that’s_ why she was ten minutes late for her shift,” Janine said with a laugh, looking back at the bear, which barely fit in her car.

“Yeah, it was tougher getting him in there than I expected,” Felix admitted, looking briefly concerned at her expression. “Too much?”

Janine shook her head and laughed again as she leaned in to kiss him in reassurance. “No such thing, babe.”

The grin came back, his eyes sparkling. “Good to know.”

The lilt under the words had her peering more closely at the bear--it truly was huge--until she followed the ribbon around its neck to a large origami heart folded into an envelope. “Felix...” Janine fumbled out her keys and opened the car door to more closely inspect her new furry friend’s necklace. She bit back a smile as she pulled free the unicorn tucked inside the heart, this piece folded from pink and purple paisley paper. “Clever,” she chuckled, then saw the marker scrawl on the unicorn. _ **Clue #1**. _She looked between the unicorn and Felix with a slowly growing grin of her own. “Clue... as in _scavenger hunt_?!”

“Uh-huh!” Felix nodded gleefully, rocking up on his toes. “I know how much you love them, and I was hoping you wouldn’t be too tired after work--”

Janine’s fingers sank into his scarf and dragged him in for another kiss, longer, deeper, warming her straight to her toes as it trapped her against the side of her car. “This is _perfect_.” _**You’re** perfect._ She wrapped an arm around his waist. “We should sit in the car, don’t you think, while I work out this clue of yours.”

Felix shivered as the wind picked up, shuffling closer to her for warmth. “The unicorn _is_ the clue, there’s not more to it or anything.”

“Well, in that case...” There was only one strong unicorn-related memory that came to mind. “I’d rather drive to the carnival grounds than walk in this weather, wouldn’t you?”

The gleam in his eyes and quick kiss he brushed to her cheek said she’d guessed right.

This was going to be fun.

\---

It took both of them to manhandle the giant bear into the backseat so Felix could sit up with her.

“When we’re all done with this adventure, _you_ get to figure how we’re fitting that thing in my flat,” Janine said with a laugh as she started the car.

“Okay. Worst case you can keep it at the warehouse,” Felix pointed out with a grin.

“Sit it in my room for you to hug whenever you miss me?” she teased. “It’s almost as big as I am.”

He took the gentle ribbing with a grin. “I’d be hugging it _all the time_ , but it’s _nowhere near_ a good substitute for you.”

Her face warmed and she bit her lip, hands curling tighter on the wheel and gaze studiously on the surroundings as she pulled out of the space. “I’m flattered. Now, don’t distract the driver, or we might crash before we get there.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Felix’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I’ll behave.”

“There’s a first,” Janine couldn’t help but tease. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, then merged with the traffic--light as it was--to head for Hollow’s Peak.

It was a bit of a drive from the station, and they shifted between playful banter and idle chatter until Janine pulled into what served as a parking lot when the field was in use.

“So, how hard am I gonna have to look for the next clue?” she asked, shifting into park, excited but mildly daunted by the odds she could remember where the apple bobbing had been without tents or anything to use for reference.

“Oh you’re still at the beginning, babe,” Felix said. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. “I wouldn’t make it too hard.”

“What a relief,” Janine said dramatically. She playfully tugged his hat down over his eyes, then stepped from the car. The warmth of his laughter faded into February chill and she shivered. _Where would he leave a clue..?_ Hopefully she’d find it before she froze to death--

Janine grinned. The framework for the ticket booths was always there; a more permanent structure as they were needed by all who used the space for events. She headed that direction with surer steps.

Her guess proved correct. In the middle of the center booth’s counter sat a pale purple gift box tied with white and pink ribbon. Her grin widened even as the wind made her shiver again and she picked up the box. She retreated to the warmth of her car with it hugged to her chest. 

Felix smirked as she scrambled into the driver’s seat and yanked the door closed behind her. “Little cold out there, babe?”

“Dunno, _babe_ , what do you think?” she retorted, and slid one of her gloveless hands around the back of his neck under the scarf.

He yelped and jerked away with a laugh. “You’re terrible!”

“Oh, yes, absolutely awful,” Janine agreed cheerfully. “I can’t be totally irredeemable, though, or you wouldn’t like me.”

“Touché,” Felix said with a wink and tugged her closer by the front of her coat. “I _do_ like you _just_ a little” --he kissed her, a gentle peck on the lips-- “tiny” --another peck-- “bit.”

“Today on understatements of the century...” Janine murmured with a smile, pinning him against the car door for a deeper kiss. The gearshift was poking her, but she didn’t care.

Felix laughed, a little dazed. “Don’t you still need to open the box?” he murmured, their lips bare centimetres apart.

She took the hint and settled back in the driver’s seat to tug on one end of the ribbon. Inside the purple box sat a flat, square jewelry box--probably a necklace, she guessed from the shape--and a pair of origami cupcakes scrawled with **_Clue #2_.**

She opened the jewelry box, gasped, and nearly dropped it. It _was_ a necklace. Nothing terribly fancy; a slender chain supporting a dark silver heart-shaped locket with an amethyst in the center. But it was beautiful, and so very _**her**_ , and it was _from him_. 

“Felix, I love it,” Janine said softly. She balanced the larger box on her knees so she could free the necklace and put it on. Her hands shook, just enough the clasp gave her trouble, and she let him help her “Thank you.” She smiled and caught his hand to give it a squeeze. “You’re really nailing this first Valentine’s Day thing, darling. Or is this birthday?”

“Oh, no, birthday will be separate but no less awesome,” Felix said, beaming at the compliment. “This whole hunt thing is Valentine’s, babe.”

Janine arched a brow and grinned as she rubbed the locket between her fingers. “Speaking of...” She turned her attention to the cupcakes. “First of all, these are _adorable_. Second...” She bit her lip in thought. There were a few possibilities on this one, but the strongest... “Haley’s?”

“Yep.” Felix smiled in relief. “I couldn’t find a good example for any other baked... thing, at least not that I could make, and I got tired of wasting paper--and time--so I just was hoping this would do the trick...”

“And it did,” Janine chuckled. She closed the jewelry box, tucked it back in the gift box with the origami, and dropped it in the backseat with her bear. “To Haley’s, then.”

\---

Felix came with her for this one, trailing just a little as they stepped into the blissful warmth of Haley’s Bakery. Janine wondered if it was the more inviting atmosphere that caused the change, or just being bored of sitting in the car.

On second thought, maybe it was the two _large_ mugs of hot chocolate Haley pushed across the counter toward them with a wink.

“Having a good Valentine’s, Janine?” she asked.

“Oh, the best,” Janine said, looping her arm through Felix’s as they each picked up a mug. “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” Haley replied, darting an unsubtle look toward Felix as if to indicated where her gratitude should truly go. “Enjoy!”

“We will!” Felix winked, already tugging Janine toward the back of the cafe. “We need to warm up.”

Only a few of the tables were occupied, and she briefly wondered why they were headed toward the back--before she saw the large paper bag, emblazoned with Haley’s logo, sitting in the middle of one table, replacing the decorative flowers.

“You are such a keeper,” she whispered through a grin as she kissed him on the cheek, being careful not to spill the hot chocolate. “Not that there was any doubt.”

“Yeah, at this point, you’re pretty much stuck with me, babe,” Felix joked as they sat down.

“ _Good_ ,” Janine replied, emphatically and without hesitation. She scooched her chair over until they could sit with shoulders pressed together while they drank the hot chocolate and thawed out. The first sip was deliciously warm, heady and rich, and she giggled.

“What?” Felix asked, arching a brow.

“You’ll be _buzzing_ from this, darling,” Janine informed him, amused. “I may have to tie you down.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Fine by me.”

“Felix! Not like _ **that**_!” But she was laughing as she slapped his arm. She turned to look over at the bag. “Someone’s gonna have to help me eat these if it’s half as full as it looks.”

“Have someone in mind?” Felix asked with a grin as he took a drink. “ _ **Yum**_. That _is_ good.”

“Tina, of course.” God, it was hard to keep a straight face. “I have to stay on her good side in case I need her to cover for me sometime.”

Felix rolled his eyes, still grinning. “Oh, sure. Tina.”

Janine opened her mouth to retort, but got sidetracked by what was clipped to the folded over top of the bag.

A light orange origami mouse _. **Clue #3**_

She smiled as she slipped it free and cradled it in her palm. Another easy one, but, “Felix?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“How much time do we have for this scavenger hunt?” She ran her thumb over the mouse. “You’re supposed to have patrol soon, aren’t you?”

“Usually would, yeah.” He smiled in faux-innocence when she narrowed her eyes. “But I can be really persistent, and Mason _hates_ being around me when I’m mopey.”

She tried for disapproval, but was laughing too hard. “Felix Hauville, you did _not_ \--”

Felix reached over and playfully covered her mouth with his hand. “We swapped, Janine. Now I’m doin’ the wee hours of the morning. I’m saving him from bitching about the cold.”

“You’re such a helper. Though I suppose this means no sleepover?” Janine asked coyly.

Felix laughed. “Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “If I beg dramatically enough I can probably convince Natey to cover for me _juuuuust_ once.”

She grinned at him over the rim of her mug. “Now who’s terrible?”

“Can’t be too bad; you still like me,” he said mischievously.

Janine laughed and kissed him, tasting the hot chocolate. “Perhaps just a tad,” she murmured as she lingered close.

“Today on understatements of the century...” Felix mumbled, eyes sparkling with mirth.

She laughed again, the reluctantly sat back to finish her hot chocolate. “Wonderful as this is, we probably shouldn’t dawdle or it’ll get dark.”

“True.” He swallowed a huge gulp of his hot chocolate and blinked at the sugar rush. “It’s definitely better for you to be able to see.”

“That does help with scavenger hunts,” Janine said, fighting a smile.

They finished, waved farewell to Haley on their way out the door, and Janine deposited the bag of pastries with her other gifts before heading back toward the police station,

\---

She barely had to get out of the car for this one; the large box, dark pink and heart shaped, was propped conspicuously against the exterior wall. Janine retrieved the chocolates and hopped back in the waiting warmth of her car.

“Trying to fatten me up?” she joked, running a finger around the edge of the box and shooting Felix a grin.

“Hoping you’ll share,” he corrected with a matching grin, leaning in for a kiss. “With me.”

“Nice clarification,” Janine giggled. Not seeing any origami attached to the outside, she opened the box. Atop the waxy sheet protecting the chocolates sat a trio of flames, that--like the unicorn earlier--showed evidence of repeated folding attempts before they cooperated. She smiled at the mental image of him concentrating so hard on something for her as she mulled over where this clue might point. Her thumb absently brushed the **_Clue #4_** as if it would make things click.

She was just about to admit being stumped when Felix grinned--”Maybe this’ll help”--and leaned in to kiss her, long and sweet and deep, then whispered, “Your heart’s racing.”

Click. Janine smiled, cupping the side of his jaw with one hand. “So’s yours.”

Still smiling, she handed him the box of chocolates and started driving for the warehouse.

\---

They didn’t pass many people as they wound their way through hallways until they reached the living room, which was both odd--it wasn’t _that_ late--and not--the warehouse _was_ a big place. Janine glanced over at Felix as she reached for the door handle. The _grin_ plastered across his face made her smile as well, undisguised glee and anticipation shining in his eyes. It was just so damn infectious, like every time he smiled.

She opened the door. “.. _. **Wow**_.”

“Is that a good wow? That’s a good wow, right?” Felix wiggled between her and the door frame to get into the room.

Catching the note of anxiety in his voice, Janine nodded, fingers curling around her necklace. “Yes, good wow. Slightly stunned,” she admitted with a laugh,” but very good wow.”

The vase sitting on the coffee table looked like it was straining to hold at _least_ three dozen roses, most red, but a few accenting pink and lavender ones as well. The heady aroma was strong enough she was willing to bet Mason was grateful he had an excuse to not be in the same building, and the bouquet large enough she wasn’t sure she’d be able to carry it. “I love them, but Felix. Darling. How the _hell_ are we fitting them in my car?” Even without the bear taking up so much space, it wouldn’t likely work.

He grinned, trepidation gone. “Oh, you don’t have to! They can go in your room here.”

She arched a brow. “And they aren’t going to bother you all?”

“No-” He sneezed. “We’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Janine sidled closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in. “I can take some of them home so the smell’s not as strong.” _And Mason doesn’t kill you in your sleep._

Felix bit back his widening grin and pressed into their forehead touch. “If you really want to, you can. But they’ll look better all together, won’t they? And unless they’re magic, they won’t last forever, so we’ll survive.”

She took his word for it. “Alright, but I do want to take at least one...” She tipped her chin up to nuzzle her nose against his, then stepped away and approached the table. She tugged one of the vibrant red roses free, slipped the penknife from her pocket, and bit her lip in concentration as she cut off the stem short enough she could tuck it through her bun. “There.”

Felix leaned against the back of the couch, his gaze fixed on her and a smile pulling at his lips. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any prettier.”

Janine blushed, her answering smile so wide it hurt her face. “Thank you,” she said softly, turning away to look around the flowers for origami, if there was any.

And there was. Tucked between two pink roses on the side facing the fireplace, she found a light brown origami house, freckled with small blue dots. _ **Clue #5**_

She freed it, studied it a moment, then, “Home?”

“Yeah,” Felix laughed, leaning so far over the couch he started to slide. “It was a tricky one to pick something for, and apparently origami doors are an actual _thing_ that people have? I didn’t know that, so there were no _this size_ patterns and I couldn’t do that, and house was the next best thing I could think of, so I went with that.” He caught himself and grinned. “And you figured it out pretty quick, so it must’ve been a good choice. And you’re just a good detective.”

“So, finally to my place, then?” Janine asked with a smirk, twirling the paper house between her fingers and slipping it in her pocket.

Felix matched her smirk as he straightened. “Finally to your place, babe.”

Her pace wending back out to the car had him trotting to keep up with a grin he didn’t even try to hide.

\---

Felix made her stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Okay, wait. If it wasn’t so cold, we’d be doing this on the roof, like you did for me, but since it is, we’re just going to your apartment. Close your eyes.”

Janine chuckled as she acquiesced, holding out the hand not burdened by gift boxes. “You’ll have to get me there without tripping.”

He took her hand but didn’t move aside from his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. She cracked one eye and found him looking at her with shining eyes and a lopsided smile.

“What?” She asked with a laugh. 

Felix shook his head and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “Nothing. Eyes closed, or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

Janine obligingly shut her eye again, and this time he tugged her hand, gently guiding toward and up the steps. The hesitant pace made her glad they’d left the bear in the car for now. Juggling that would have made this even more complicated.

She knew the building well enough to not trip on the stairs, and was holding out her keys for Felix to take by the time they’d reached her apartment.

He laughed as he did--”You read my mind, babe”--and carefully guided her through the doorway. The floorboards creaked and she bit back a smile at the mental image of him bouncing in excitement too great to contain. “Okay, now you can open ‘em!”

Janine’s jaw dropped open not far behind her eyes. Her apartment had been transformed, or at least, the living room and kitchen. Strings of fairy lights lit the room, the occasional twinkle of purple or blue adding to the soft golden ambiance. A scattering of balloons--all brightly colored, most emblazoned with birthday messages--had drifted up to the ceiling, curled ribbons just barely in reach. The kitchen table was decorated with sparkly silver and gold confetti and another vase full of flowers, smaller than the rose bouquet at the warehouse, but varied. She could see lilies and violets, at the least, but she’d have to circle back for a closer look; her gaze was already on the cheerfully wrapped box--complete with a huge yellow bow--and scrumptious chocolate frosted cake.

“ _Now_ we do birthday,” Felix said with barely restrained glee after giving her a moment to take it all in.

Janine wheeled, shoving the door closed with one hand as she pinned Felix against the wall next to it. He was laughing as she kissed him, clearly pleased with himself and her reaction. Her hands curled into a tight grasp on his clothes, and she kept the kiss going until she started to feel lightheaded.

Felix gave a single breathless chuckle when she finally pulled away. “.. _.Whoa_ ,” he mumbled through his dazed grin.

Janine let out a breathlessly giddy laugh of her own.“Too much?” 

He shook his head. “No such thing.” Stole a kiss. ”I’m glad you like it.”

“Felix...” A wave of overwhelming emotion rolled through her chest-- _He did this, all of this, for me_ \--and she briefly rested her forehead against his shoulder before meeting his gaze again. “The Agency’s gonna revoke your expense account if you use it for spoiling me like this,” she teased, voice wobbling. She rested one hand against his jaw and traced his cheekbone with her thumb. 

Felix chuckled, using one finger to swoop a loose lock of hair back behind her ear before tipping her chin up. “I mean. You’d be worth it.” He kissed her, and Janine shifted half a step back from the fervency of it.He smirked when he pulled back. “But between Nate’s expensive tastes, Mason’s cigarettes, and Adam’s bill for damages, I’ve been the easy one up til now,” he said, hands rubbing gently up and down her arms, “and you deserve someone to spoil you on your birthday.” Another kiss, his fingers digging into her hair, another ceded step. “And Valentine’s Day.” Another kiss, another step back, the arm of the couch pressed against the back of her knees. “And every day,” he finished, forehead resting against her temple, “because you’re just that amazing.”

Janine grinned, curling her hands lightly around his wrists. “So are you, love,” she whispered, leaning into him. They stood there a moment before the mood was broken by Janine’s stomach giving a very quiet gurgle and they both laughed.

“Sounds like we got back here just in time, babe,” Felix teased, kissing her temple as he eased back.

Janine rolled her eyes and swatted his arm as she bent to pick up the boxes she’d dropped when she backed him against the wall. She hastily tossed them on the couch as he caught her wrist to tug her toward the kitchen.

“You’re not planning on cake for dinner are you?” she teased right back. “Awesome as that might be...”

“Thought about it,” he returned with a lopsided smile, “ but nah. Dinner should be in the oven” --he peeked to be sure-- “to keep it warm.” He pulled out the chair from the one clear space, then grabbed a towel to pull whatever dinner was from the oven.

Janine sat, stomach giving a louder rumble at the delicious--and familiar--aroma that emerged with the food. She was grinning again--had she ever truly stopped since he showed up at her office?--when he placed the plate in front of her with a flourish. “Have I mentioned recently that you’re the best?”

Felix laughed and pulled out another chair for himself, plopping down so he faced her rather than the table. “I think so, but you can always say it again to be safe.”

She giggled, poked the chicken and shrimp alfredo with her fork. “Felix, you’re the best and I love you.”

His smile put the sun to shame. “Thanks, babe. It’s what you deserve.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “The cake’s strawberry, by the way. And because _I_ love _you_ , I didn’t make it myself.”

Janine arched a brow.

“Okay, I _tried,”_ Felix admitted, scratching the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. “Almost lit the warehouse on fire. After Adam finished scolding me--”

“Nate made it?” she guessed with a laugh.

“Yeah.” He wrinkled his nose, then the grin came back in full force. “But I _did_ decorate it!”

Janine peered at the cake’s decoration; a large, uneven heart outlined and filled in pale pink and “ _Happy Birthday_ ” that did indeed resemble his handwriting. “And you did an excellent job.”

“Only the best for you, babe,” he winked, but there was a sincerity under the words that made her breath catch.

On a hunch, she set down her fork and reached over to poke the side of the cake gently. The chocolate covering it gave but didn’t smear, and she gave a quiet gasp of delight _. Fudge frosting!_

Felix watched her experiment with a grin. “Pays to be friends with the one of us who actually likes to bake,” he joked, swiping a finger through the frosting and holding it out to her. “Want a preview, babe?”

Janine looked at him, then the frosting, and leaned forward to slowly lick his finger clean. She sat back, savoring both his expression and the chocolate taste. “So, any other accomplices, or just Nate?”

Felix blinked. “Huh? Oh, Tina helped me decorate here, and with a couple of the scavenger hunt steps. She seemed very smug, learning I have a key to your flat.”

“Let her be,” Janine laughed, well aware she’d be getting interrogated the next day. She took a bite of the alfredo, groaned softly in pleasure, and then tapped the wrapped gift. “And when can I open this?”

“Oh, whenever you want.” He rested his chin on his palm. “I just figured you would wanna eat first.”

He was right, to a point, But she was curious, so she only made it halfway through the meal, delicious as it was, before pushing the plate aside so she could reach for the box. The ribbon and paper both came away easily. Inside the shallow box was a framed picture.The frame was nice; dark wood with a curling silver overlay, but the picture was what made her chest ache and a smile catch her lips.

The two of them, sitting on her couch. Janine’s legs were curled up over Felix’s lap and they were snuggled close, her temple pressed to his cheek as they smiled wide at something off-camera. Felix’s expression was like joy captured on film, and she smiled as she brushed her fingers lightly over the glass.

“Tina again,” Felix volunteered. “She was showing it to me to tease we’re cute enough to make her doololly and I asked if I could have it. Y’know, a copy. Because, I mean, look at us.” He grinned. “We _are_ cute.”

“The cutest,” Janine laughed. She set the picture down. She’d have to find somewhere good to display it. “Thank you, Felix, for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” he said brightly. “Oh, wait, there’s one more thing!” He twisted around to get in the pocket of his coat, hanging over the back of his chair, and carefully pulled something out. “Nothing special, just made me think of you when I saw it. _This_ is everything.” 

And he handed her the tiniest glass ballerina figurine she’d ever seen. It was tinted pink for the tutu and shoes, but clear otherwise. 

“Felix...” Janine stared at it for a moment, completely lost for words. It was beautiful, delicate and charming, somehow conveying an air of grace despite its small size.

“Too much?” he asked, voice quiet and brow furrowed.

She shook her head and laughed “I told you, there’s no such thing..I love it,” she said softly, then cleared her throat and grinned at him as she gently sat the ballerina on the table. “And now that I’ve been drowned in affection and gifts, did you have any plans for the rest of our time?”

Felix grinned back and stole a kiss. “Watch movies and cuddle on your couch?”

Janine chuckled. “You read my mind.”

“With cake?” he hinted, still grinning.

“Oh, obviously.” She smirked, sliding one hand up his thigh for balance as she really leaned in for the next kiss. “Gotta have dessert.”

A few minutes later found them curled up close together on her couch, one fairly large slice of _divine_ cake shared between them, as they started a movie. Janine took a bite of the cake and nearly groaned; it tasted every bit as good as it looked. She let Felix tug the plate toward him as she savored the taste, fingers absently toying with her necklace to occupy themselves. 

Driven by belated curiosity, and not particularly interested in the movie’s opening credits, she flicked the locket open. Her brow furrowed in surprise. “It’s empty.”

Felix glanced over at her quiet confusion. “I wanted-” He finished chewing his mouthful of cake. “I wanted you to pick what you keep in there,” he explained, his hand not holding the cake plate rubbing arcs up and down her shin.

Janine smiled and clicked it closed again. “I’ll have to think on that.” She had some ideas, but would have to see if she could get decent quality pictures in the right size. “In the meantime...” She tugged the cake back.

Felix chuckled as he let go and settled his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t need any more. Just wanted a taste of the finished product.”

“Mm, can’t blame you,” Janine mumbled another bite. “I need to think of a good way to thank Nate; this is just ridiculously good. Are we _sure_ he’s a vampire and not some kind of baking witch?”

“I’m gonna tell him you said that,” Felix laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Fine, just make sure you’re clear it’s a compliment,” Janine retorted, grinning.

That got them though the credits to the actual movie, so they quieted, settling in even more comfortably, their hands linked and resting in Felix’s lap as Janine balanced the plate on her knee while she finished off the cake. Despite what he’d said, she did share a couple more bites, which Felix didn’t refuse.

“You know what?” she murmured as she settled back in after scooting the empty plate onto an end table.

“Mm?” He turned to look at her rather than the screen.

“I didn’t do anything for _you_ for Valentine’s.” 

“Yes, you did,” Felix contradicted softly, even his smile more gentle. “You’ve spent time with me, and you let me spoil you.” 

“Felix-”

“Janine.” He squeezed her hand. “Maybe in the future you can spoil me back, but for this one, our first one, I really wanted to show you what you mean to me.”

The light from the television accentuated the planes of his face, and the _look_ in his eyes, and _god_ , she wanted to kiss him. So she did. “Mission accomplished,” she murmured when she pulled back.

His smile was too much, too happy, too sweet, too smitten, and she kissed him again. And again.

And he laughed as he kissed her back and they spent a good twenty minutes not paying much attention to the movie. Only each other.

“We’re missing a good part,” she mumbled against his mouth.

“Pretty sure this is better,” Felix returned as his fingers dug into her hair, but it was only a minute or two more before they broke the kiss and returned to watching the movie.

Even with that excellent bit of sidetracking he’d done, Janine made a promise to herself as they settled back in, hearts racing and matching smiles on their faces. Next year, she was going to spoil him. Next year was his turn. He deserved it every bit as much as she did.

For now, though she was going to cuddle, watch a movie....

....and maybe steal just a few more kisses.


End file.
